1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel propulsion system and a marine vessel that includes a plurality of propulsion devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exemplary propulsion device for a marine vessel is an outboard motor. The outboard motor is, for example, attached to a stern of a hull. The outboard motor is an apparatus that obtains a propulsive force by rotation of a propeller by a power of a motor, such as an engine. A plurality of outboard motors may be attached to the hull in accordance with the required propulsive force. The outboard motor includes an outboard motor ECU (electronic control unit) for motor output control, etc.
A steering operation apparatus, a remote controller for adjusting the output of the outboard motor, and a gauge (meter) for displaying a state of the outboard motor are disposed at a marine vessel maneuvering compartment of the marine vessel. The steering operation apparatus includes, for example, a steering wheel. Operation of the steering wheel is transmitted by a cable to the outboard motor to enable the direction of the outboard motor to be changed.
The remote controller has a lever for shift position selection and motor output adjustment of the outboard motor. A position of the lever is detected by a position sensor. Information on the lever position detected by the position sensor is transmitted to the outboard motor. The shift positions are a forward drive position, a neutral position, and a reverse drive position. When the forward drive position is selected, a propeller rotation direction is set to the rotation direction that provides the propulsive force in the forward drive direction to the marine vessel. When the reverse drive position is selected, the propeller rotation direction is set to the rotation direction that provides the propulsive force in the reverse drive direction to the marine vessel. At the neutral position, the output of the motor is not transmitted to the propeller.
In a marine vessel that includes a plurality of outboard motors, a remote controller is provided individually for each outboard motor. However, a system has also been developed by which shift control (shift position selection and engine output adjustment) of all outboard motors in a marine vessel including a plurality of outboard motors is performed by fewer remote controllers than the number of outboard motors. For example, a system by which shift control of three outboard motors is performed by two remote controllers is disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0119096 A1.
Specifically, one of the remote controllers is associated with an outboard motor at a starboard-side, the other remote controller is associated with an outboard motor at a port-side, and both remote controllers are associated with an outboard motor at a center to execute outboard motor control in accordance with operations of the remote controllers. Specifically, when the lever positions of both remote controllers are at the forward drive positions, the shift position of the central outboard motor is controlled to be at the forward drive position. When the lever positions of both remote controllers are at the reverse drive positions, the shift position of the central outboard motor is controlled to be at the reverse drive position. In a case where the combination of the lever positions of the two remote controllers is a combination other than the above, the shift position of the central outboard motor is controlled to be at the neutral position.
The gauge includes a display unit and is arranged to display an operation state of the outboard motor, the motor output (rotational speed), etc. When a plurality of outboard motors are included, a plurality of gauges are included accordingly and displays corresponding to the respective outboard motors are performed.
One battery is included for each outboard motor. In a case where an engine (internal combustion engine) is included as the motor, electric power is supplied from this battery to a starter for starting the engine and to the outboard motor ECU. The marine vessel maneuvering compartment includes an electric power supply switch arranged to switch between supplying and cutting off the electric power supply from the battery to the outboard motor. When a plurality of outboard motors are included, a plurality of electric power supply switches are included accordingly. The electric power supply switch is, for example, a key switch with which a main key is inserted and rotated, and serves in common as a start switch for starting the engine. More specifically, when a user operates the key switch from an off position to an on position, electric power is supplied from the battery to the outboard motor. When the key switch is operated further from the on position to the start position, the starter is actuated and a cranking operation is performed.
In a case where a plurality of outboard motors are included, electric power supply switches of a number corresponding to the number of outboard motors are present, and a user must carry around a plurality of main keys of a number corresponding to the number of outboard motors, which is troublesome. Provision of a single, common electric power supply switch in place of individual electric power supply switches for a plurality of outboard motors is thus proposed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0121666 A1. In such a case where a common electric power supply switch is provided, the main key can be consolidated to a single key and carrying of the main key is facilitated.